The present invention pertains generally to systems, fixtures, etc., for use in a bathroom for personal hygiene.
Fixtures currently utilized in bathrooms include bidets which are quite costly particularly from the plumbing effort incurred. Additionally, most bathrooms, especially in older homes, lack the space for installation of a bidet.
Existing portable items for personal hygiene are difficult to store in a compact, tidy manner. Attempts to overcome such problems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,141 and 3,281,195 while U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,195 is directed toward the storage of personal hygiene items. The known prior art teaches the provision of wall mounted cabinets with receptacles and drain openings filled from a remote source or by a faucet plumbed into a cabinet wall to provide hot and cold water sources but with no means being provided to ensure a flow rate and temperature control.